


"Personal Cupid". [Rayon - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Dallas Buyers Club (2013)
Genre: A.Wölf, Gen, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at "The Art of Imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original Imagine: Imagine: Being friends with Rayon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Personal Cupid". [Rayon - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](theartofimagining13.tumblr.com)

 

* * *

 

  _-What on earth are you doing?!_ –I exclaimed as I entered my bedroom and took in the image of Rayon trying my shoes on.

 _-Oh, darling, you need new shoes.-_ She said nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t invading my privacy.

_-I think YOU need new shoes, otherwise why are you here?_

_-This is a DOD situation, I mean look at these boots? And no pumps?Hmm hmm. We’re going shopping._

_-I love flat shoes, now get out of here; I have to clean this room now so I can enjoy the rest of my evening._

There’s a knock on the door.

 _-I’m gonna go get that._ –Says Rayon getting out of the room.

A few minutes go by and I don’t hear the door closing or anything weird. And being friends/roommates with Rayon means no silence ever. I decide to go downstairs and find her talking to Ian, my neighbor, who’s standing at our threshold.

_-Oh, of course! She’d love to._

Oh no.

 _-Hi, Y/N! –_ Says Ian as soon as he sees me standing behind Rayon. She jumps a little and looks at me.

_-Hey, Ian. Everything okay?_

Before he could talk, Rayon spoke.

_-He was just inviting you to his friend’s play premiere and I told him you’d gladly accept. He’s picking you up at 7pm tonight. To-da-loo!_

And with that she walked away to the kitchen, me and Ian staring at her.

_-I am so sorry, Ian._

He chuckles.

_-It’s okay. Is she always making decisions for you?_

_-Yeah… actually._

_-Uhm… well it kinda worked for me because she said yes to my invitation for you._

_-What is it again?_

_-My friend’s having his play premiere at the local theater tonight and he gave me two tickets… I was wondering if you’d like to go._

I knew Ian liked me but I was always so busy that I never really had the time to ponder on it or accept any of his previous invitations.

_-Uhm… I’m actually…_

_-Y/N!!!_ –Sung Rayon loud from the kitchen _–I need your help for a second!_

I smiled apologetically at Ian.

_-Just wait here, sorry._

I walked in the kitchen and she was just sitting at the countertop drinking tea.

- _What is it?_

 _-What do you think you’re doing? That is a very handsome man out there that looks at you as if the sun shines out your butt and you’re about to decline yet another one of his invitations?_ –She whispered as she glared at me before taking a sip of her tea- _And here I am longing for my inexistent Romeo._

_-You should stop playing Cupid then, Rayon. That’s exactly my point; I appreciate it but get yourself a date this time. You deserve it._

_-Darling-_ she rose up from her sit, walked towards me, and took my hands in hers _.- You work too hard and life’s too short. He’s got good intentions, trust me. Have a little fun. Besides, this is a great excuse to go shopping._

 

* * *

 

Guess where I was next? At the mall with Rayon picking out dresses with plunging necklines and shoes taller than the Empire state for my theater date.

Fortunately, I convinced her to dial it down a bit, reminding her that Ian and I were just going to a play. She immediately started choosing more discrete and tasteful things.

She helped me get ready and did my make-up when we were home. I ended up in a simple yet cute dress with shoes to match that she put together and I actually felt beautiful… andweird to be going out after so long.

Rayon can be a handful sometimes but she’s become my best friend in such short time…and my personal cupid. I should probably return the favor.


End file.
